A Day Late
by SweetyBird282
Summary: Ispired by one of Logan's tweets Anberlin's song A Day Late . RPS. Future fic. Kinda short.


**This is basically just a drabble I came up with while I was on vacation a couple weeks back. Or well, I wrote it then, but it's inspired by Anberlin's A Day Late, which Logan tweeted about. So yeah, the second I saw that tweet and heard the rest of the song, my Kogan feels went a little crazy and this came out.**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Logan said, running his hands through his hair. _This cannot be happening_, he thought. "You left Anna so you could be with the one you've loved all along - me, a man?"

"I know it's a risky move, but it's not fair to her or me, to keep it going when all I could think about was - is - you." Green eyes sparkled with sincerity.

Logan didn't know what scared him most, how utterly foolish his friend was or how he genuinely thought there was no one else out there for him but Logan.

"Kendall," Logan sucked in a heavy breath, letting it out in something like an exasperated sigh. "Are you trying to tell me that you have loved me all along? That us drifting apart was because you couldn't handle being so close to the one you love without having them?"

"That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you." A mere whisper. Pain. Love. Rejection. All of which where heavily laced into the softly spoken words. Kendall stood before him, his metaphoric tail between his legs, handing Logan the truth that had been buried deep, nearly forgotten, for years and years.

"Look, Kendall." Logan stopped. How was he going to say this without hurting his former best friend? Well, of course he had to hurt him. Rejection hurt regardless, but Logan could at least try and make it as pleasant as possible. Of course he had to, that was how Logan was. He hated hurting people.

"I don't really know how to say this, but... You're a day late."

Despite the harsh message behind the words ,which Kendall fully understood, he couldn't help but to smile to himself. Even now, so many years after Big Time Rush (five years could feel like an eternity), Logan still held on to his mysteriously metaphorical way of expressing himself. Especially when it came to deeper feelings. "All those years ago, when we were still in BTR, I loved you. And seeing you drift away from me, knowing there was nothing I could do about it hurt more than I thought I could live through. But somehow I did, and it took me a lot of time and distracting to do, but finally I got over you." Logan's naturally gentle voice dropped a little, making it sound impossibly gentler. "I'm sorry." Broken hearted. That's what his barley there voice was at the last two words. Yes, Blue and Elton John were right. Sorry seems to be the hardest word.

Tears welled up in Kendall's ever green eyes as the reality of the situation hit him with full force. Logan had loved him back. Past-tense, as in no longer. He had gotten over him. Had he only acted earlier, had he only stuck by him. They could have been together now. Living their happily ever after.

But now.

Now there was no happily ever after. Logan would have his, running away with his dampsel in distress, a princess - or maybe a prince - worty of the throne, leaving the knight behind with the corpse of the dragon. Kendall suddenly had a bitter association to the beginning of Shrek.

"Just..." Kendall paused, sucking in a shaky breath, swallowing back the tears threatening to fall. "Just make sure you get your prince or princess or whatever you want and your happily ever after. And please don't pick a Jett."

"There's nothing wrong with David!" Came Logan's protest. "No. But Jett, you know his character, was a douche. So... What I'm trying to say is choose someone who'll be good to you. Someone with a heart of gold - like yours."

"You too, Kendall. You deserve to be happy. It might hurt now, but trust me, it'll be fine with time. You'll get over me eventually, I'm sure it's not that hard." Logan sounded almost... Insecure. Like he genuinely thought he was nothing special. "Are you kidding me? Even our Rushers, more specificaly the Loganators, or Henderwhores or whatever they were called, they all still love you. Once you fall for Logan Henderson you're pretty much in for life. You have no idea, Logan, how hard it really is to get over you."

"Thanks, Kendall," Logan said softly. "Have a good life Logan," Kendall said with a wave of his hand. "Wait!"Logan cried after the blonde as he turned his back to leave. "Kendall, please don't leave my life. I've really missed you… I want my beat friend back. No matter how hard I try, I can't replace you. You're too special, too one of a kind for that. Just please don't go."

A small smile spread itsself across the blonde's lips. "I'll stay as long as you promise you won't leave me either. "

Kendall's smile brightened to nearly rival the sun with its brightness, as his love and long lost friend promised he would never leave.


End file.
